It is known in the art relating to fur processing to sew dressed pelts edge to edge to form a blanket having leather on one side and fur on the other side. This blanket is fashioned or tailored into a coat or other garment. The fashioned garment is typically lined with cloth to cover the leather side.
The fashioned garment is wearable only on one side and the look of the garment is that of the animal of which the garment is made.